custombarneyandfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Christmas Celebration Tour!/@comment-68.174.136.60-20170207171509/@comment-68.174.136.60-20171004011123
Template:Barney Home Videos (New) **http://custombarneyandfriends.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/68.174.136.60 ***Season 13 (2003-2004)created by A Fandom user 8 minutes ago ***Season 9edited by A Fandom user 13 minutes ago February 7 by A FANDOM user *http://custombarneyandfriends.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/68.174.136.60 Template:Barney Home Videos (New) Barney's Christmas Celebration Tour! is Barney's fourth stage show and second national tour, which originally toured North America from 1999 until 2001. The filmed performance of this show was released on home video on March 6, 2001. It was later performed in Asia in 2005, moving to the Middle East in 2006, Chile in 2006, and San Juan, Puerto Rico in 2007. Contents http://custombarneyandfriends.wikia.com/wiki/Christmas_Celebration_Tour!# show Plot A sign leads Barney and his friends to an enchatanted forest. Along the way, they find a lost crown that belongs to the king. Following the sign to the castle, Barney and his friends return the crown to the king. Cast NOTE: The cast listed here preformed in the majority of the original North American tour (including the performance recorded for the video release). The only cast members that remain the same in every performance are the voice actors, as the voices are simply pre-recorded. **Barney (Carey Stinson and Antwaun Steele / Voiced by Bob West) **Baby Bop (Jennifer Gibel and Jill Nelson / Voiced by Julie Johnson) **BJ (Kyle Nelson and Charles L. Shaw / Voiced by Patty Wirtz) **Andy - Fernando Moguel **Penny - Hayley Greenbauer **Jessica - Talia Davis **Justin - Wesley Farnsworth **Mr. Sign - David Voss **The Guard (Derrick J. Graves) **Knights in Shining Armor File:Barney & Friends visiting SJ Sharkie during Musical Castle .jpg **The King - Derrick J. Graves Songs File:2640 1080874591882 1526830767 207612 3369520 n.jpg*#Barney Theme Song *#Barney's Name Game *#Castles So High *#The Baby Bop Hop *#The Elephant Song *#Alphabet Song *#The Ants Go Marching *#And the Green Grass Grows All Around *#It's a Great Day *#If You're Happy and You Know It Act 2 *#Castles So High (Reprise) *#Wave the Flags *#Musical Castle Nursery Rhyme Medley: (Little Bo Peep, Hickory Dickory Dock, Pat-A-Cake, Mary Had a Little Lamb, Jack and Jill, & This Little Piggy) *#Knights' Dance *#Musical Castle Costumes Medley: (The Noble Duke of York; A Silly Hat; & Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy?) *#I Put a Smile On *#I'm the King *#Musical Castle Celebration Medley: (Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay, When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band, & Wave the Flags) (Reprise) *#It's a Great Day (Reprise) *#I Love You Trivia File:2640 1080873071844 1526830767 207604 1186724 n.jpg**This live show/video marked: ***The first time since "Barney's Big Surprise", where BJ whistles to let the audience know of his arrival. ***The only time a Barney show begins with a projected screen. **During the second verse of "I Love You", Penny signs out the words. **This video is shown in the movie Jurassic Park III starring Trevor Morgan who plays Cody in "Barney's Great Adventure". **In the Spanish version, additional shots were used that were not in the original VHS release. **The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword performed as the intermission act of the North American tour. **Bob the Builder performed as the intermission act of the Mexico tour. **No one preformed in the intermission act in the Puerto Rico tour. **The BJ costume would later be used in "Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes" and "Barney's Christmas Star". Video File:Barney's Musical Castle (Commercial)Template:Live NavFebruary 7 by A FANDOM user